The Person Who I am Now, and Who I Used to Be
by Fletchdoug99
Summary: Kori has just recently moved to Gotham City to live with her sister due to her parents and brothers' death. She starts Gotham High, and meets various people along the way, including the handsome ex playboy millionaire Richard Grayson.
1. The Meeting

**Alright so here is my first story. Reviews would be great, tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans we would be in the 8****th**** season of the original series. **

**Summary: Kori has just recently moved to Gotham City to live with her sister due to her parents and brothers' death. She starts Gotham High, and meets various people along the way, including the handsome ex playboy millionaire Richard Grayson. **

My alarm starts going off at 6:00 am on the dot waking me from my slumber. I slam off button and sit up in my bed. I yawn and stretch my arms, then head for the showers quietly. My older sister has the day off today and specifically told me that if I woke her up I would never live to see tomorrow.

I strip off my pajamas and look at myself in the mirror. I see a woman who is about 5'9, has curves in all the right places, red hair that slightly pasts her shoulders, and bright green eyes. I turn from the mirror and step into the shower.

My mind was racing. Today I was starting a new school. I am so nervous. What if I get lost? What if I make a bad first impression? I've always had trouble making friends, people just thought I was weird…that and I didn't know who I could trust. My grades were always A's, but since the accident I have had trouble focusing on…well everything.

Here let me start over. My name is Kori Anders. I am 17 years old. I am not from around here; I was born in a country called Tamaran, an island off the coast of England. I am now a senior at Gotham High. Today is my first day. I moved here from Jump City in California after My mum, dad, and brother were killed in a car accident.

After my shower, I look for clothes to wear. I decide on a white button up shirt and skinny jeans. I put a little bit of make up on and head down stairs. When I get in the kitchen, I put some pop tarts in the toaster and pour myself a glass of milk. A minute later my pop tarts pop up, I eat them and guzzle down my milk; I then grab my car keys and head out the door.

I get into my black Honda Accord and blast my stereo. The song 'Wake Me Up' is on. I put my keys in the ignition and start driving.

After about 15 minutes of driving, I enter the parking lot. This is a High School? This is more like a fricken university! This place is huge! I was able to get a decent parking space. I get out and look at the front of the school before going in.

Here we go.

As I walk in, I look around and see your average stereotypical high school kids. There are the jocks that are all in their letterman jackets, the nerds, in their plaid shirts that I buttoned up all the way and glasses that have tape in the middle of them. The Goths are all huddled in a corner, wearing dark clothing and have piercings all over their faces. The skaters all have their skateboards in hand and wearing their pants to low. And last, but defiantly not least, the cheerleaders…what more do I have to say.

I head into the office to get my schedule. "Hi, I'm Kori Anders; I'm here to pick up my schedule." The office lady grabbed a file and opened it up. "Ah Kori Anders, first one in the file. Here you go and welcome to Gotham High." I smile and take my schedule. I look at it as I walk out the door.

_Mr. Mod- World History Room A41_

_Mr. Light – Biology Room D105_

_Ms. Rouge – French Room C302_

_Lunch _

_Mr. Numerous- AP Calculus Room A12_

_Mrs. Monte – choir Room B202_

_Mr. See-more – British Lit Room B202. _**(Language Arts/English) **

I walk out of the door studying my schedule; I end up running right smack into someone, causing the person to drop their stuff. "I'm so sorry" I start. He sighs frustrated and leans down to pick up his stuff. "Why don't you look-" he stops yelling when are eyes meet.

He was about 6'2, had a lean, but muscular build. He was wearing a bright red tight, v-neck t-shirt and ripped jeans. He had black unruly hair, but his eyes were hidden by dark sunglasses. Oh and not to mention drop dead gorgeous.

"Um…don't worry about it, it's my fault" He says and gives me a smile. I look down, trying to not freak out and run away because of how nervous I was. I can't believe I did that!

"Are you new? I don't think I've seen you around." He asks.

I nod shyly and look at him "Yes"

He gives me a smile and says "I'm Richard Grayson, but you can call me Dick." He holds out his hand and I hesitantly take it "Kori Anders" I say, while blushing. He then asks me for my schedule and I give it to him. He smiles and says, "Smart one, are we? We have History, Choir, and British Lit together. Do you want me to show you around?"

I just give him another shy smile and nod.

He chuckles slightly and takes my free hand and shows me to my first class. Some people stare at us and I hear some whispering as we pass by them. Great rumors just what I need. "Ignore them" I hear Richard whisper. I nod slightly and continue to let him lead me around.

We walk into room our World History class and he leads me to the back of the class. He sits by an African American who was about 6'5 and a very muscular body. He had brown eyes and was bald. He was wearing a blue shirt and baggy jeans.

"Hey man!" He says and gives Richard a high-five. "Who's the lady?" He asks gesturing to me.

"Vic this is Kori, she's new. Kori this is one of my best friends Victor Stone." Richard says.

Victor smiles at me and holds his hand out "Call me Vic" I shake his hand politely and smile at him.

Just then the teacher, Mr. Mod, who has red hair and was wearing a blue suit walks in and tells us to take our seats. He then begins to do roll call.

"Garth waters"

"Here"

"Lucie Manette"

"Here"

"Victor Stone"

"Here"

"Barbra Gordon"

"Here *sighs*"

"Richard Grayson"

"Right Here"

"Ah a new Student, Kori Anders"

"Here" I say and sit up in my seat.

"Welcome to Gotham High"

I smile and nod at him "Thank you Mr. Mod."

He finishes roll call then passes out the syllabus. We basically just go over what's on the syllabus. What were learning, class expectations, how were graded. You know the usual.

I causally look around the room and figure out where everything is and who is all in my class. I glanced toward Barbra Gordon and I notice she is staring at me intently. When she notices that I noticed her staring at me she looked back to the board. Weird, I think to myself.

After the bell rings Richard and Victor show me around. They show me where the nurses office is, the guidance councilors' offices, the cafeteria, the gym, which is huge!

"Hey hey hey!" Says a boy in a yellow shirt and jeans. He is fairly skinny, has bright blue eyes and red hair, which the color is close to mine, his is slightly brighter.

He wraps his arm around Richards shoulder, and then looks at me. "Dude who's the chick?" He asks

Richard rolls his eyes and takes his arm off around his shoulders. "Her name is Kori. She's new."

Wally takes my hand and kisses it, "Why hello my fair Kori, the name is Wally, but people call me speedster, especially the ladies" he says with a wink. I giggle slightly at him.

Just as I am about to speak I hear a girl call for him. "WALLY WEST!"

Richard, Vic and I turn and see a girl with bright pink hair that's tied in a ponytail. She is about 5'6 and has dark purple eyes. She is in a purple and black dress and looks as if someone has completely pissed her off and is coming towards us.

My eyes widen and I back away. I end up backing into Richard and he whispers in my ear, "That's Jenna, Wally's girlfriend; he tends to piss her off quite a bit. She won't hurt you" which calms me down a little.

"Uh hey baby" He says and then is grabbed by his ear by Jenna.

"Oh don't hey baby me! I am very angry at you!" she says.

"What'd he do now" Vic says as if this isn't anything new to them.

"He slept with Jade Neugan! She screamed.

My eyes widen in shock, Vic looks like he was completely taken off guard, and Richard rolls his eyes as if this isn't surprising to him.

"I did not! Where did you hear that?" He yelled.

"The Boleyn girls, where do you think I heard it from!" she yells right back.

"We didn't sleep together! I don't even talk to her!"

"Neither did Dick, but yet he still slept with half the girls in Gotham!"

My eyes widen in horror and I look at him. He see's my reaction then looks at Jenna.

"That was a long time ago Jenna, I've changed since what happened with Babs!" Richard snaps.

"I would never cheat on you, I love you too much" Wally says and cups her face with his hands.

"You love me?" Jenna says in total shock.

"Of course I do"

"Oh Wally!" she says and grabs his face and kisses him.

What just happened? One minute ago, they were screaming at each other and one was accusing the other of cheating; now they are basically making out in front of us…ok?

Vic rolls his eyes, and says "Alright break it up you two. Don't need to give the whole school a show."

They just wave him off and continue to suck each other's faces. I feel very, very awkward and decide it's time to leave. "Um…I think I'm just going to go to biology."

Wally then stops kissing Jenna and says "I have biology next to. Let's go!" He takes my arm and is about to take me to class, but then Jenna clears her throat to get his attention.

"You going to introduce us?" she says.

He rolls his eyes and is about to speak, but I beat him to it. "Hi, I'm Kori Anders." I say politely and hold out my hand.

She shakes it and says, "Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here?"

"Vic and Richard were showing me around." I say.

She nods and says, "Well then Kori, I guess I'll see you later then. Come on Dick and Vic, we have gym." She says and then walks toward the gym.

"I'll see you later Kori" Richard says and gives me a dazzling smile that give me butterflies.

I blush and say, "Good-Bye Richard."

After they leave, Wally locks his arm with mine. "Now, where were we my lady?" he says with a cocky smile. I roll my eyes at him and push him a way playfully.

We get to room D105 and we take our seats at one of the lab tables. We start talking to each other and just try to get to know each other better.

"What is your greatest fear?" I ask him.

He is about to answer but 2 pairs of hands slam down on our table startling both of us. I look up and see two boys. One had orange hair and brown eyes, and was wearing a red shirt with yellow pants. The other had black hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a shirt with a red X in the middle of it and a pair of jeans.

"Yeah Wally, what's your greatest fear" says the ginger.

"Who's the girl" the blue eyed guy says as he eyes me a little too appreciatively and reaches for my hands, making me uncomfortable.

"Leave her alone Xavier" Wally says stopping his hands in their tracks and is giving him a death glare.

Xavier smirks and says, "Just trying to get to know her" while giving me a smile.

"Yeah, were just going to introduce our selves" says the red head as he reaches for my face.

Wally stands, grabs his hands and twists them behind his back. "Touch her, and I will personally break your hands Roy" he says with great anger.

Just then the teacher walks in and Wally immediately lets go of Roy. Roy takes a step back and rubs his hands trying to reduce the pain. He then goes back to his seat.

"I'll see you around cutie" says Xavier and walks to his seat by Roy.

I'm very uncomfortable and to be honest, a little scared.

"You ok?" Wally says as he see's my frightened demeanor and then sits by me again. I nod slightly and just look at the table.

"If they ever bother you, just let me know. There nothing but trouble." Again I nod, not wanting to say anything.

Mr. Light then takes roll call and then hands out the syllabus. We talk about it, just like the class before, and then he goes over the lab safety rules. We then take a non-graded quiz on the rules to see if we were paying attention. I really wasn't, my mind was still on the little quarrel between Wally Xavier and Roy, but I somehow still managed to pass it. Common sense I guess.

After class Wally walks me to French. "Are you sure you are ok? You still shaken up from earlier?"

I nod and then say, "Thank you for sticking up for me."

He smiles and nods at me, "Anytime, like I said before, they bother you come tell us." I give him a grateful smile.

Just then Jenna and another girl with dark purple hair, pale skin, about 5'4 and in a blue long sleeved shirt and black pants come up to us. Jenna gives Wally a peck on the cheek and says, "What are you doing here?"

"Just making sure Kori gets here safely. Roy and Xavier were bothering her earlier." Wally says.

"Oh my, are you ok?" Jenna asks me.

I nod and say, "Wally saved me."

The pale skinned girl then says, "I'm Rachael. I take it your Kori?"

I nod and hold out my hand, "Kori Anders, nice to meet you."

She shakes it and says, "Richard went on and on about you during gym." I blush at the statement and stay speechless.

The bell rings and Wally says his goodbyes to us and he heads to his class which I found out is Algebra II.

Rachael and Jenna take their seats and I choose to sit by Jenna. Just then Xavier walks in and sits right behind me. I tense and Jenna notices this and then notices Xavier sitting behind me. She sends him a warning glance saying 'you-touch-her-you-die'.

Our teacher goes to the front of the class and starts saying things in French. She just told us her name, where she's from, her likes and dislikes. She then asks us to come up and ask us to tell the class a little bit about ourselves, preferably in French.

I found out Jenna and Rachael both are passionate about poetry and both like the color blue. Xavier comes up and basically says I like long romantic walks in the park and wants to someday be in the army. I get the impression he was trying to get my attention figuring he was staring at me the whole time.

The teacher calls and me and I walk up to the front. **(I am just getting this off of Google translate it may or may not be accurate)** Mon nom est Kori Anders. Je suis né dans un pays appelé Tamaran, son une île au large de l'Angleterre. Je viens d'emménager ici de Jump Ville Californie. Mes couleur pourpre préférés et je déteste les serpents. I then sit back down.

After French class Jenna and Rachael take me to lunch. I just get an apple and follow them to their table. Wally, Vic, Richard, and 2 I have not yet met.

"Hey Kori, how was class?" Richard asks as he moves to sit by me then reaches for his lunch tray across the table and starts to eat.

"It was good." I say then take a bite from my apple.

He smiles at me then introduces me to the two new faces. "That's Garfield Logan, but we call him Gar." He was about 5'7, tan, and was wearing a "I'm a vegetarian shirt' with khakis. "And that's Karen Beecher, Vic's girlfriend." He says pointing at an African American Girl, who was wearing a black and yellow crop top, and black leather pants. She has brown eyes and her brown hair which is in to buns.

I smile at them and give them a wave, "I'm Kori Anders." We shake hands and eat our lunches. They start asking me questions like where I'm from, if I like sports, you know your everyday surface questions.

"Oh Dickie-Poo! You're Kitten has arrived! Meow!" says a bleach blonde, blue eyed girl…wait let me rephrase that a bleach blonde, blue eyed bimbo…looking at how this girl looks? That's the nice thing to call her.

"Oh great, look whose coming our way." Says Rachael in a monotone voice not looking up from her book.

Kitten, as she called herself, comes and sits right between Richard and I. "You never called me after Xavier's party." She says and leans into him, batting her fake long eyelashes.

"That was a mistake and a long time ago Kitten, I will not, nor will I ever go out with you!" Richard yells clearly angry. I just look from her to him then back to her.

Kitten looks at me says, "Oh? You have a new slut you can sleep around with?! Well mark my words Dickie-Poo, you will be mine!" She then storms away and sits next to Xavier, Roy, Babs and some of her other slutty friends.

I just sit there looking at the table, not wanting to address the elephant in the room. Is that why Richard is being so nice to me, to get in my pants? Everyone just looks at each other, while Richard just goes back to eating his lunch, but still clearly upset.

"Um…I think I'm going to go." I say. I quickly grab my bag and leave the lunch room, trying not to cry. I end up going to the library. I just look around and try to get my mind off of things.

"Ah so we meet again" Says an all too familiar voice. I turn around and see Xavier only 2 feet away from me. Great, just what I need.

"I never did catch your name" he says as he steps closer to me.

I take a step back and say, "Leave me alone Xavier."

"Oh come on I don't bite" He says. He backs me into the wall and puts his hands both sides of me, making it hard to escape.

I am about to knee him in the balls, but a fist collides with Xavier's jaw, causing me to stop. I look to see who my savior is and it is none other than Richard Grayson.

"Leave her alone Xavier!" Richard yells and Xavier runs away.

I stand there kind of awkwardly. "Um…thanks"

He smiles at me and says "You're welcome."

I choose to avoid confronting him about Kitten, we only just met, but I still have this feeling he is only being nice to me, just so I'll sleep with him.

The bell rings making me jump and bump into him. "Sorry" I say and give him a sheepish smile.

I then go to my next class which is math, which I have with Vic Karen and Roy. We all sit next to each other. I see Roy come in with a blonde girl and I try to avoid looking at them.

"I heard he and Xavier gave you some trouble." Vic says and gives me an apologetic smile.

"It's ok, Victor. Hopefully he learned his lesson, based on what Richard did to Xavier in the library."

"What happened in the library?" Karen asks leaning in so we could make the talk more private.

I sigh and say, "Xavier basically just closed in on me, and Richard came up and punched him."

"Aw, your knight in shining armor came and saved you." Vic says teasingly.

I roll my eyes at them and then ask, "Who's that blonde haired girl that he came in with."

Rachael glanced at the girl and says, "That's Tara Markov. We you used to be friends with her, when she and Gar were dating. But since they broke up we don't hang out anymore." I nod and say nothing, not wanting to press on the subject.

The teacher comes in and we all take our seats. Mr. Numerous does what all our previously classes have done. Talk about what's on the syllabus. Surprisingly we only do that for 10 minutes then we start lesson one. Yes! Were actually doing something!

After that I head to the choir room. I see Richard waiting for me at the entrance, when he sees me; he smiles and waves me over. I walk over to him. "Hello Richard."

He smiles and says, "Hey. Ready?" I nod and we walk in. We all grab the syllabus and take our seats. We end up starting right away and Mrs. Monte calls up all the people new to choir so we can be placed, surprisingly enough Richard walks up with me.

He sees my confused look and he chuckles. "I needed one more fine arts credit." I nod. We start talking about our classes and the next thing I know I'm up.

I take a deep breath and start to sing Brave by Sara Bareilles.

_You can be amazing__  
__You can turn a phrase into a__ weapon__or a drug__  
__You can be the outcast__  
__Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love__  
__Or you can start__ speaking __up__  
__Nothing's__gonna hurt you the way that words do__  
__When they settle 'neath your skin__  
__Kept on the inside and no sunlight__  
__Sometimes a shadow wins__  
__But I wonder what would happen if you___

_Say what you wanna say__  
__And let the words fall out__  
__Honestly I wanna see you be__ brave___

_With what you want to say__  
__And let the words fall out__  
__Honestly I wanna see you be brave___

_I just wanna see you__  
__I just wanna see you__  
__I just wanna see you__  
__I wanna see you be brave _

I stop singing and people clap. I sigh in relief that people liked it. "Ah brava brava, you have a wonderful voice. You shall be placed in with the sopranos." I sit with the sopranos, and as the auditions go on, people around me give me compliments.

Its soon Richard's turn and he starts to sing Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.

_We'll do it all__  
__Everything__  
__On our own___

_We don't need__  
__Anything__  
__Or anyone___

_If I lay here__  
__If I just lay here__  
__Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Everyone clapped for him, especially the girls. He was placed in the altos. After auditions we go over the syllabus, what songs were going to sing, and when our choir concerts are.

The bell rings and Richard picks up my stuff, "Ready?"

"I can carry my own things Richard" I say as I reach for it.

He pulls away and says, "Nope I want to carry it."

He's such a gentleman. His smile just gives me butterflies, I wish I could see his eyes, but those stupid shades are covering them…but maybe he is just trying to get into my pants…I haven't figured it out yet.

We walk to British Literature, which is the class I've been looking forward to all day. We walk in and I see Wally, Rachael, and Gar saving us seats.

"Aww…here come the love birds" says Gar in a teasing tone.

Richard rolls his eyes and says, "Oh go kiss Rachael. We all know you two have a thing for each other-ahhhhhhh"

He is interrupted by Rachael grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and says, "Say that again, and I will rip your testicles off and stuff them in your mouth"

I burst out laughing, and Wally joins me. Richard looks like he is about to piss his pants and Gar is blushing madly.

Just then Barbra, Roy, Xavier and Kitten walk up to us. "I still don't see why you want to hang out with these losers Dick." Barbra says.

"I still don't understand how come your nose jobs keep becoming worse" Wally says with a smirk. I giggle and Barbra glares at me.

"Shut it foreign girl!" she snaps at me.

"Oh come on, is that the best you can do?" I say very confidently for the first time that day. She scoffs at me and rolls her eyes. They then take their seats.

Richard, Wally, Gar, and Rachael look at me in shack. "Dang, little red's a hard as-" Wally is interrupt by Rachael hitting him upside the head.

Richard smiles at me and says, "Thanks."

I smile back at him and say, "You're welcome."

Mr. See-More comes in and tells us to sit. I sit in between Wally and Rachel, with Richard behind me and Gar behind Rachael. We go over the syllabus and talk about the books we are going to read and watch.

The final bell rings and it's time to go home…Finally! I pack up my stuff and I walk out with Richard and the rest of them. We meet Vic, Jenna and Karen by their cars, which is only a row in front of mine.

"Hey can I have your number?" Richard asks me.

I nod and tell them my number and they all give me there's. We hug and say our good-byes.

My stuff is thrown into my passenger side and I get into my car. My key enters the ignition starting the car up. That went better than I thought it would. I met so many wonderful people today, I hope we all grow and become good friends.

I get home and already the smell of alcohol hits my nose. Really? Its only 3:30 Kom. I sigh and I'm about to go to my room, but then I hear my sister call me. Great!

"Yes Kom?" I ask, but already knowing what she wants.

"Get me another one" Kom says throwing an empty beer can at me. I sigh and go to the fridge to get her another beer. I hand it to her and she grabs it greedily. She then goes back to watching whatever Kom watches.

I then head to my room and just watch TV. My room is a medium sized room. It has Purple walls and white carpet. I have an out antique dresser by the wall which is also the wall that leads to my closet. I have a circular bed that has pink sheets and comforters. On my night stand is a picture of my family, it was the last vacation they all took together. Then across from my bed is a TV stand with a 27 inch TV sits on.

A couple hours past and hear Kom leave, probably to go to another club, to get drunk, pick up a guy and take him home. I come out to clean up her mess and I cook myself some macaroni and cheese. After dinner, I take a shower, and then get into my Purple yoga pants and white T-shirt.

I am about to go to sleep but the sound of Taylor Swifts, 22 goes off. My phone! I quick scramble to find it. I find it somewhere in my covers and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kori."

"Richard? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why did you call?"

"I just wanted to say good night"

Aww, he is too sweet. I giggle and say, "Good night Richard"

"Good night Kori"

I hang and collapse onto the bed and I fall asleep thinking about everything that happened that day.

**Alright well there is my first chapter. I do not own any songs that were mentioned in this story. Tell me things I could work on and what I did well, I need to know these things people. REVIEW!**


	2. Party and Movie Night

** Alright 7 reviews, 5 followers, and 2 favorites; pretty good for a first chapter. I will update between Thursdays and Saturdays, Sunday through Wednesday, it will be very rare that I post whoever said freshman have it easy, is a big fat liar. I have got so much HW and projects its ridicules. I have to write a frickin paper for gym! So it will probably be Saturdays when I post. Let's shoot for 12 reviews for an update. That's another thing; my review quota must be met before I post again.**

* * *

I have only been here for 3 weeks, but it feels like a life time. My grades are all A's…well it's not that hard to get straight A's this early in the year. Anyways I have made so many friends as well and they all seem to really like me.

There's Victor Stone, he looks very tough and intimidating, but on the inside he is just a big teddy bear. He is like a big brother, protective, caring, and kind. He is also very smart. He loves all things sports, football especially. He is captain of the Gotham Kings football team, but he has a soft spot for Karen, his girlfriend. That girl has him wrapped around her finger.

Rachael Roth has a very goth like persona. She is a very dark and mysterious person. She is very serious about everything, and it is almost impossible to make her laugh. She loves everything that has to do with books or poetry. She doesn't just like to read regular books, like the Hunger Games, or Harry Potter, oh no this girl reads things from anytime period. Her favorite book was written in the 1800s, it's called Tale of Two cities.

Garfield Logan. A very caring and kind boy. But he has a lot of growing up to do. He is like a little brother. He isn't the smartest kid, or the best looking, but he has a very good heart. He is very comical and funny…or at least tries to be. Not to be mean here, but let's face it, his jokes suck balls. 'Why did the Aardvark cross the road?' seriously…an Aardvark…I don't even know what that is, nor know why it would even want to cross a road! He either needs to find new jokes or just stop trying.

Karen Beecher is the most BA girl I have met. She is so confident with everything that she says. She's not one of those know it all's, oh know quite the opposite, she just has an opinion on everything and she's not afraid to disagree with anyone. She is a very sweet and caring person, not to mention fashionable too, that girl can make anything look good. She told me she makes a lot of her own clothes which I think is pretty cool. She and I get along great.

Wally West, the life of the party. He is the loudest, most immature, most childish, most impulsive guy I have ever met. He is always telling perverted jokes, his mind is constantly in the gutter, he yells no matter where he is…but for some reason only god knows why…I am not annoyed by it. If anything I enjoy hanging around with him. He is very protective and kind to me. He does know when to be serious, but he tries to lighten the mood whenever he can.

Jenna Hex. I haven't quite figured her out yet. She is like Rachael in a lot of ways, quite, keeps to herself, a book worm. She has one heck of a temper though. First day I met her she was at Wally's throat. She is Wally's girlfriend. Why? No clue, those two are polar opposites.

Then there is the handsome Richard Grayson. He is the reason why I know all these wonderful people. He is the kindest person I know. He does everything for, carry my books, walks me from class to class, and sometimes buys me lunch. He always makes me smile, whether it's from a joke, or just a smile for the sake of smiling. He can always make me laugh to even if it's a stupid joke. He is the most good looking guy I have ever laid eyes on. I swear he was sent from the angles. I wish he would take of his sunglasses though, god I just want to rip them off his gorges face. I feel so safe around him. I feel as though I have nothing to hide from him, but yet I have everything to hide from him.

"Hey Kori." I look and there he is right on time.

I smile at him as he walks up to me and takes my backpack. "Greetings" I tell him.

He smiles back at me and then we head to lunch. We make small talk as we walk together. How class was, how much HW we have, how much we hate or love but usually hate our teachers.

We arrive in the lunch room. We grab our trays and get in line, waiting for whatever they give us…I'm pretty sure its horse meat…then again it might not even be meat.

I decide to get a salad with French dressing instead of main line. Richard got brown slop with what looks like veggies…also known as main line. He pays for my food, after I literally begged him not to, then we sit down at our usual table where Gar and Vic are having there every day meat vs. tofu argument.

"Meat!"

"Tofu!

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

"GREEN BEAN!"

"ANIMAL KILLER!"

"SHUT UP!"

It's like this every day. Meat, tofu, meat, tofu. Then the name calling. Then Rachael telling them to shut up. Then the rest of us sigh in relief that the stupid argument is over.

"So Dick, we all still coming over tonight, for a movie and pizza night?" Wally asks.

Richard nods and says, "Yeah if you're all still coming."

"Booyeah!"

"You know I'm in."

"Whatever."

"Party!"

"Eh why not."

I just continue to eat my lunch not wanting to intrude on their Friday plans. I take another bite of my salad and see them all staring at me.

I swallow my food. "What?" I ask. Is there something in my teeth? Something on my face?

"You coming tonight?" Wally asks me with hope and anxiousness in his eyes.

I hesitate for a moment. Should I, they did invite, but there probably just trying to be nice. I do not wish to intrude "I don't know, do you guys really all want me there?" I ask.

"What kind of a question is that? Of course we want you there, you're our friend." Karen says and gives me a smile.

"Besides Kori, Dickie boy won't have fun and will be all pouty wouty if you're not there" Wally says while poking Richard's arm, which is soon slapped by none other than Richard Grayson himself.

I giggle at them and nod, "I will then, since you want me to be there" I say with joy. Maybe they do like me.

Then I see Barbra walking up to our table, smiling sweetly, but if I had to pick the best skill I had, it'd be seeing peoples qualities, and I saw only one thing in that smile. Trouble.

"Hey Dick" Babs says flirtatiously and puts a hand on his shoulder and leans into him.

"What do you want Babs?" Richard says coldly and annoyed.

"Well I just came over to invite you over to a party I'm having tonight." She says and winks at him.

Richard shrugs her off and says, "Not even if you paid me Babs, I would actually like to enjoy my Friday night."

"Yeah so take your fake, slutty arse back over to your fake, slutty friends" Jenna says coldly.

I just sit there watching this whole scene go down. I knew from day one that my friends, if I can call them that, and Babs and Xavier's' friends don't like each other. Why? I have no idea.

Babs scoffs and then looks at me "What, you guys made plans with miss foreign here?"

"Yes we do Barbra, all of us. So like Jen said, go back to your dick of a Boyfriend, because I would like to go back to enjoying my lunch." Richard says getting fairly annoyed by now.

"We could always change that you know." She says to flirtatiously in Richard's ear, but loud enough for all of us to hear it.

Richard stands and has a very angry look upon his face. "I will never go back out with you! So stop trying, because it will never happen! It's over! We are over!"

So that's it, they used to date. Obviously something went down between all of them. Did she break up with him? Did he break up with her? Did she cheat on him? All of these thoughts are broken as Babs scoffs and says "Whatever" and then leaves are table.

Richard sighs in frustration and sits back down. He goes back to eat, while the rest of us trade glances between us and him. Should I say something to him? Should I not say something? Should I just say nothing?

Without thinking it through at all I end up saying, "I'm sorry"

Richard shakes his head and gets up. "Don't" he says coldly, he then throws his trash away and then heads to god knows where.

I look after him worriedly. Great, just fantastic, you managed to make him angry; I probably shouldn't have said anything. He probably doesn't want to see me. I shouldn't go tonight, I'll just make him more upset then he probably already is.

I sigh and am about to get up, but I then feel a hand on my shoulder. I look over and I see Wally with a sympathetic smile, "Don't worry about him, he just needs to blow of some steam. He'll be back and better later"

I give him a small smile and nod "I suppose you are right"

"when aren't I" He says his normal cocky attitude returning.

"Um most of the time Wallace West" Jenna says as if it is a fact…which probably is true.

He pouts and crosses his arms. "You're not very nice you know that?"

"Oh get over it" she says.

Lunch then ends and we part ways then we all got to our different classrooms.

Calculus was boring, all we did was learn some specific ways to graph and do our HW…well I got mine done anyway, I'm not so sure about the others. After we get out of math, I see Richard waiting for me by the door, which surprises me.

"Hey" I say and walk up to him hesitantly.

He smiles at me, which gives me butterflies, "Hey, how was math?"

"Boring" I say un-amused.

"Boring? Kori that lesson was practically impossible!" Vic yells at me and I shrug.

"Well we better get going to the basement; don't want to be late for choir." Richard says and I nod. We all say our good-byes and then were off.

We get to the basement and find the choir room. We take our seats on the raisers and wait for Mrs. Monte to start.

"Alright class, our first concert is on November 30th, which is in 3 months. Here is a list of songs we are going to be singing; some are going to be solos, other duets and most the whole choir. " She says and then hands out a list of songs we are going to sing.

Innocents-by Avril lavigne- solo

Safe and Sound- by capital Cities- whole choir

Waiting for Superman- by Daughtry – solo

Give Me Love- by Ed Sheeran – whole choir

Everything Has Changed- Taylor Swift- duet

Firework- by Katy Perry – girls only

Titanium-David Guetta-girls only

Radioactive- by Imagine Dragons – boys only

Iris- by Goo Goo Dolls – duet boy and a girl

Thanks for the Memories- Fall out Boy- boys only

San Francisco- by The Mowgli's- whole choir

When Can I See You Again- Owl City- duet

Breakaway- by Kelly Clarkson – whole choir

I smile as I read the list; I know all of these songs. I look over at Richard and he looks happy with the song choice, when he looks my way, he smiles. I smile back and go over the list again.

"Auditions will be in 3 days, be prepared." Mrs. Monte says and then we begin to practice our group songs.

After choir, Richard walks up to me as I grab all my stuff. "So you happy with the song choice?" I ask.

He nods and says, "Yeah, my favorite song is on there."

"Oh? Which one is your favorite?" I ask.

"Guess." He says

I frown at him and think of the list in my head, psychology don't fail me now…ok I got nothing. These past 3 weeks have been more surface than getting to know him a deep level. All we have talked about is our hobbies, likes, and dislikes. I am guessing he is more of an alternative, rock guy.

"Radioactive"

"No"

"San Francisco"

"Nope"

"Iris"

"No"

"I don't know" I say frustrated.

He chuckles and says, "Waiting for Superman"

"Really? I would not take you for a pop kind of guy" I say.

He just shrugs and we head to our British Lit. class.

We get there and our friends are all in their seats and talking. Richard and I take our seats and join in their conversation.

"So what are we talking about?" Richard asks as he takes out his notebook and folder.

"Which is better Mega Monkeys 4.2 or Mega Monkeys British Invasion?" Rachael says and sounds un-amused; she then goes back to reading her book.

"The graphics are way better on 4.2" Vic says confidently.

"Psh yeah right" Gar says in a British accent, which was terrible.

"And 4.2 has 5 more levels" Vic retorts.

"But British Invasions is harder" Gar says in his British accent.

"Gar! Enough of the accent! It's annoying and horrible!" Richard snaps.

"You're just jealous I sound like a Rock Star…and my accent is just like Kori's!" He retorts.

I shake my head and say, "No Gar, No you do not" I would know, I basically have one because of where I grew up at. Everyone in that country had one.

Mr. See-More then comes in and tells us to sit. After attendance we get right down to business. "Today class we are starting 'Lord of the Flies', has anyone read the book before." A few hands went up, mine and Rachael's being among them. She then hands out a copy of the book to all of us and we then start going over what it's about and what not.

Before I know it the bell rings. I put all of my stuff away and well head out to their cars where we are meeting our friends. We see Jen leaning against Wally's black ford fusion, and Karen leaning against Vic's yellow charger.

Vic and Wally greet their girlfriends with a kiss.

"Hey, we going or what?" says Karen anxious to leave school.

"Let's do it!" Vic replies.

Then two then get into Vic's car and leave. Wally, Jen, Gar and Rachael then pile into Wally's car, leaving Richard and I alone.

"Where's your car?" Richard asks me.

"My sister has it; I had to walk to school today."

Richard looks at me concerned and I give him a smile, "This isn't anything new Richard, she normally takes my car, because her car is usually broken in some way, shape, or form."

Richard then opens the passenger door for me, "Get in" he says.

I shake my head "its ok Richard, I do not wish to burden you" I say

He shakes his head and takes my stuff and puts it into the car "Its no burden Kori, now gets into the car."

I sigh and I get into the passenger seat of his black, red and, yellow Lamborghini. He gets into the driver's side and he starts driving to his house.

"So, will your parents mind that you're coming to my house?" Richard asks. I look into my lap. I can't tell him my parents are dead, he'll just feel sorry for me and feel guilty. That's the last thing I want or need at the moment. So I shake my head no, "Not at all" I say and give him a fake smile. He smiles back and then looks back to the road

After another 10 minutes we pull up to a very tall black gate.

"Who is it?" says an old man's voice, with a British accent.

"It's me Al, buzz me in?"

I hear a buzzing noise and the gate slowly opens and we drive up the driveway. Holy crap! This is where he lives?! I am used to seeing things way bigger than this; after all I did used to live in a palace back home. But this is not what I was expecting.

He gets out of the car and jogs over to my side and opens the door for me. He smiles at me and I get out and smile back at him. "Thank you" I say.

"No problem Kori" he says.

He then leads me up the stairs onto his porch and knocks on the door. After about 20 seconds, a short man with white hair and in a suit answers the door. "Ah, Master Dick welcome home" he then turns and see's me "Who is your friend?" he asks, and I recognize his voice from the buzzer.

"Al, this is my new friend Kori Anders, this is my Butler/friend Alfred." Richard says holding out his hand and gestures to Alfred.

"It's a pleasure to meat you sir" I say holding out my hand for him to shake.

He shakes it and says kindly, "The pleasure is mine Miss Anders."

I smile at him and then look around the entrance, it is fairly large, it looks very old and formal, wooden floors with a large rug with some weird design in the center of it, a staircase to my left, living room to my right and straight ahead the kitchen.

"The whole gang's coming over for movie night, do you think you can order some pizza's and take them to the screening room?" Richard asks while slowly taking me upstairs.

"Certainly Master Dick" Alfred says and heads to the kitchen.

"Alfred I'm starving!" says a voice says coming from the top of the stairs. A red haired, pale boy, who looks about 5'6, and is wearing his pants to way too low and has a red shirt on, who is now looking at me up and down.

"Dude who's the hot girl and why don't I know her" says the boy who is now staring at my chest. I roll my arms and cross my arms over my chest.

"Tim! This is Kori, MY FRIEND…who is 17 and you're what like 12?" Richard says clearly annoyed by him.

Tim just rolls his eyes and walks up to me, "13! And hi Tim Drake, I like long walks on the beach, and carriage rides in the park." He says and winks.

"I'm Kori, and I hate the feeling of sand in between my toes and I hate carriage rides, there to slow and boring" I say with a shrug and a smirk on my face. He looks at me and frowns.

"Psh I was just kidding baby" he says and puts his arm around me.

I look at him and raise an eyebrow. Richard then grabs him by the ear and drags him upstairs. I giggle, "Boys" I say and shake my head.

Alfred chuckles as well, "Here let me show you to the kitchen Miss Anders." He says and shows me to their kitchen.

I sit at the counter and just watch him cook and scurry around the kitchen. "Miss Anders would you like anything to eat or drink?"

I smile at him and say, "Just water would be nice, thank you Alfred." He smiles and pulls out a glass and pours some water in it. I take it from him after he gives it to me.

Richard then walks into the kitchen with a triumphant smirk on his face. "Shall we?" he asks.

I smile at him and grab my stuff, "We shall, thank you Alfred." I say and Richard puts a hand on my back and shows me to the screening room.

"You have a lovely home Richard" I say as I put my things down on the couch.

"Thank you, and sorry about Tim, he tries to impress anyone he see's especially girls, that boy is worse than I was." He says.

"At what, if you don't mind me asking?" I ask.

He looks away and starts to look for movies for all of us to watch tonight, "Um…its nothing Kori."

I nod, knowing he doesn't want to talk about it. I then start helping him with movie choices.

Then all of a sudden everyone just bursts into the room.

"Hey dude and dudette"

"How's it hanging little lady, sup Dick"

"Hey red"

"Hey girrrrrrrrrl"

"Hey"

"Hi"

I smile at them and wave "Hello"

Tim then walks in with 5 large pizza boxes, "Here's your- Hello ladies" Tim says with a wink and leans on the door trying to look cool. Richard glares at Tim, takes the pizza boxes from him, and then shoves him out the door. He puts the pizza on the counter, by all of the drinks everyone bought.

"Alright, so what should we watch first? I say we watch 'Remember the Titans'!" asked Vic as he grabbed 3 pieces of his meat-lovers pizza.

"No! we have already watched that movie like 100 times Vic, I can probably quote that movie word for word." Jinx says just grabbing a Ginger ale.

"Whatever you guys want to watch" Richard says opening a can of Dr. Pepper and taking a sip of it then dishing himself a plate of pizza.

"I vote on horror" Rachael says drinking her herbal tea she got from Starbucks.

"I second that" Jinx says.

"Uh ah! No way man! We ain't starting off the night with a horror movie!" Wally says and he loads his plate up with a bunch of junk food.

"I agree, Comedy!" Gar says and grabs his vegetarian delight pizza.

"How about we let Kori decide" Karen says and they all look to me.

"Um…action" I say cautiously and throw them batman begins.

Richard looks at it, then at me, then back to the movie. "Never would have taken you for a superhero girl…then again I never knew you had a mean side either." He says and then pops in the movie.

We then end up watching 21 Jump Street, wicked scary 1, and Star Wars. All of the pizza was gone, and so were the drinks. It was around 11:30 pm and everyone started to head out.

"Well I got to get Jenna home before her dad freaks out. Later Dick, bye Kor"

"Yeah I better get Karen home to. See you later man, see ya little lady"

"I should be going to, see you later Kori, Dick"

"See yeah dudes!"

Pretty soon it was just me and Richard.

"Well, I should get going, thanks again for inviting me" I say and pick up my stuff. "Do you need any help cleaning up first?"

"Anytime and its ok, I'll do it in the morning, do you need a ride home." He asks getting his jacket.

"Could you?" I ask a little shyly, I did not wish to burden him; he has already been so kind to me, all of them.

"Of course, I can even start picking you up in the morning before school." He says and we head out.

We get in his car and I tell him my address. After 20 minutes of driving he pulls up in front of my house. I grab my bag and jacket and get out. "Thank you Richard for everything and good night" I say and shut the door and head into my house.

I open the door quietly, not sure or not if Kom is home. She is either in bed somewhere with some random guy, at a club or bar, or maybe in her own bed for once. After I check to see if she was here, which she is not, I take a shower and get into my pajamas and crawl into. It's finally the weekend.

* * *

**I do not own anything mentioned above**


	3. Arising Complications

**Sorry I'm late, I have been sick with the flu all week and it's kind of hard to write when you are in the bathroom every 15 minutes, ok that was a little TMI, but whatever, and on top of that its finals week. Anyways I have decided to start updating my profile daily, to tell you where I am at in writing the chapter, why I'm behind (If I am), and probably when it's going to be posted. Also, even though I will be on break, my cousins are coming over and I will not be able to write, because they will tattle on me if they see me on the computer, so yeah. Anyways 18 reviews for an update.**

* * *

I wake groggily to the sound of my phone ringing. I open an eye and check to see what time it was. The clock read 11:30…to early especially on a weekend. I grab my phone without checking who it was and answer it.

"Who are you and why are you calling me so early" I ask tiredly.

"Well good morning to you too Ms. Pocket-full-of-sunshine." I hear Richard say and chuckle.

I roll my eyes and ask, "What do you want Richard?"

"Well we were all wondering if you wanted to come and see Wicked Scary 3, you in?" he asks.

I all of a sudden her the bathroom door slam shut and vomiting. Great my sister is home…and hung-over… I am guessing …wonderful. So my options here are stay here and deal with my sister and clean up puke or go see a movie with my friends…

"What time should I meet you guys there?" I ask them finally sitting up in my bed.

"I'll pick you up at 2, see you later Kori." Richard says.

"Good bye Richard" I say and hang up.

I then stretch out my arms and swing my legs over the side of my bed. Rubbing my eyes, I head to my closet and grab a pair of jeans, a pink polo, and a pair of black flats. I then start heading to the bathroom... but I hear Kom vomiting... Oh great, I can't shower. Sighing as I put my clothes on, I spray myself with perfume and brush my hair before quickly grabbing my toothbrush and toothpaste, and head into the kitchen to brush my teeth, just in case Kom has to throw up again. After I brush my teeth, I silently walk back to my room until Richard texts me he is here.

After 2 hours of watching 'Doctor Who', yes I am a nerd like that, I get a text saying Richard is waiting for me. I quickly scramble to my feet, I lock my door, then open my window, climb out, and climb down the tree. After I land, I run to Richard's car.

He chuckles and asks teasingly while driving to the theater, "Sneaking out, Korina Anders, I never would have thought. What would your parents think?"

I look out the window. They would be disappointed in me. I always obeyed them; I would be punished if I didn't. They were way stricter with than Kom; I guess they didn't want me to turn out like her. "I guess we'll never know" I say and look down at my lap.

He laughs not understanding the double meaning, but he doesn't need to know what I meant, not now anyway. "You are something else Kori." He says and smiles at me. I look up and smile at him.

We arrive about 10 minutes later at the theater and we park in between Wally's and Vic's cars. He opens the door for me and I get out. "Thanks" I say with a smile.

He smiles back giving me butterflies, "No problem" he says.

"Oh can you two just make out already and get it out of the way" Wally says and has a giant grin plastered on his face.

Richard punches Wally's stomach and glares at him, while Wally is doubled over both arms covering his stomach and groaning.

I pinch his arm and Richard yelps in pain. "Be nice" I say sternly at him. He pouts and rubs where I pinched him.

"Alright now, settle down; let's not get into a fight before the movie even starts" Vic says and puts his arm around Karen who is giggling uncontrollably at the situation and Gar laughing, while Rachael and Jenna are rolling their eyes at the boys.

"Come on guys lets go" Rachael said in her normal monotone voice.

We all headed in and got in line for our tickets. Vic of course buying Karen's, Wally buying Jenna's, Gar trying to pay for Rachael's, but knowing her, that automatically failed.

"Two please for Wicked Scary 3" Richard said and pulls out his wallet.

"Richard, I can buy my own ticket, stop buying everything for me" I say sternly.

"I know, but I want too, so there for I will" he says, grabbing the two tickets from the man and we walk into the movie complex over by our friend at the snack bar.

"Fine, but I'm buying the snacks" I say confidently.

"So you think." He says with a cocky smirk and tone.

I roll my eyes at him and we hear Gar taking his order to a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and has way to much make up on. "I want a jumbo berry blue Icee, a large popcorn, with extra butter and salt, and a large pack of sour gummy worms."

The girl just blinks at him and says, "Anything else?"

"Ooooh yeah! I almost forgot! Get me some nerds and a chocolate bar too!" Gar says loudly and we all roll our eyes and mumble of few choice words.

The girl says while getting him all his things, "27.99". Gar pulls out his money gives it to the girl.

We are up next in line, before Richard can do anything I step in front of Richard and say "Hi can I get-" but I am off by the girl's screaming.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! You're Richard Grayson! I love you!" She says excitedly. No way it's a human being, get over it. I look back at him then back to the girl.

Richard smiles at the girl and walks up right beside me, "Hi can I get 2 Cokes, a medium popcorn, and 2 peanut butter M&M's please?" he asks and gives her a charming smile. Don't smile at her like that! Just say what you want and wait like a normal person. She nods quickly and gives them to him making sure to brush her hands against his. He hands the stuff to me say he can pay for it.

He pulls out his wallet but she quickly stops him, by putting her hands on his "It's on the house, and if you need anything else just ask for Kim" she says flirtatiously and winks at him. That little slut! The nerve of some people! He then leads me to a table where all of our friends are.

"What took you guys so long?" Vic asks us. A slut just had to make herself known to Richard Grayson, that's what took us so long.

"Nothing" he says with a smile and then grabs his coke and packet of gummy worms.

"The girl was pretty, was she one of your many one night stands" Wally asks which got him hit by his girlfriend. I don't blame her though; I want to punch Richard right now. He was being way too friendly to her and she basically wanted to jump his bones. And one night stands? Richard was a playboy? That explains a lot. I am nothing special to him, just another pretty face.

Richard rolls his eyes, "No she wasn't and that was a long time ago so stop bringing it up" and says with an annoyed tone. Oh you think your annoyed Richard.

Gar then interrupts the conversation by jumping on Vic's back and says, "Guys movie starts in 15 minutes! We need to get good seats! Let's go people. Let's go!"

We give our tickets to the usher and we head to theater number go into the theater and it's about half full. We head into the back row and we all sit. The seating is as follows from left to right: Wally, Jenna, Gar, Vic, Karen, Rachael, Richard on the end. I decide to sit next to Wally, on the opposite end of Richard.

"Trouble in paradise?" Wally teases.

I roll my eyes at him and look to the screen.

Were about halfway through the movie and it wasn't even scary. I glance over all my friends' reactions. Karen is clutching to Victor as if he was her life source, Wally was clutching Jenna, Gar was trying to hold Rachael's hand, but she kept pulling her hand away and slapping Gar upside the head, and Richard looked absolutely bored out of his mind. He looks over at me and smiles, I frown and look away. Guess who's getting the silent treatment?

After the movie, it was 4:00; we all head back out to our cars. "Dudes that was like the scariest thing ever!" Gar yells way too loudly.

"No way, the original was way scarier!" Vic retorts.

"Psh no way dude! This one was way scarier!" Gar retorts. Oh great, I smell another pointless argument coming.

"Oh please, there was hardly any hacking or gore in this one" Jenna says, joining into the argument. No Jenna not you too!

"Oh please, there was plenty of hacking and gore" Gar says. Who cares?! It's just a stupid movie.

"Barley, you didn't even see the girl get shoved into the lawn mower, it was implied, unlike the first one, where you see that couple get stabbed multiple times." Jenna says.

"SHUT UP!" Rachael shouts rubbing her temples. "This argument is stupid and pointless." Thank you!

"Come on guys, um lets go to the frozen yogurt shop" Richard suggests. Everyone agrees we get into our designated cars. Crap! I have to go with Richard! I get into his car and just look straight ahead after I buckle.

"So what did you think of the movie?" Richard asks me as he starts driving towards the frozen yogurt shop. I 'humph' and turn my head towards the side window.

We arrive at the yogurt shop and I was quiet the entire ride home, while Richard told me what he thought of the movie. I really wasn't paying attention to the movie or him.

He opens the door for me and says, "My lady" I step right past him, and walk to where our friends are waiting outside the door.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Gar yells.

"You're still hungry after all that crap you ate at the theater?" Rachael asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Gar shouts. We all roll our eyes and we walk in.

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in. Mr. Richie Rich and his gang of losers" An all too familiar voice says.

I look over and see Xavier and all his friends. Oh great, just what we need, a fight to break out.

"Well well well look who it is Mr. I-Think-I-Am-Better-Than-Richard and your loser and slutty friends" Gar says.

Xavier and his friends walk over to us, Roy ogling my chest and Barbra staring at Richard. Richard notices Roy looking at me and steps in front of me, "What do you guys want" Richard asks.

"Nothing, just came to say hello" Xavier says and winks at me and I frown at him.

They all turn around and go back to eating, but Xavier looks behind his shoulder and says, "And legs, if you ever want to know what a real man is like in bed, give me a call."

Richard is about to go after him and probably beat the living daylights out of him, but Wally, Victor, and Gar hold him back. "Dude come on, he's not worth it, let's just go somewhere else" Wally says trying to convince him. Richard shrugs them all off and storms out of the place.

I look after him with a worried look, just because I'm mad at him doesn't mean I can't be concerned for him…or does it. Oh well I'm still going to feel concerned for him angry, or not, he is still my friend.

The others and I look at each other and we all go outside. Richard is waiting in his car, obviously for me, but I'm not sure if I should go with him or not, I don't want to make him any angrier than he already is, but at the same time I want to make sure he is alright and comfort him.

"So, where too guys?" Karen asks leaning into Vic who has his arm around her shoulder.

"Um, want to go to the park?" Asks Jenny.

"Sure why not, we could all use the fresh air" Rachael says already getting into the backseat of Vic's car.

I look over at Richard in the car, his sunglasses still in place like always, 2 hands on the wheel and looking straight ahead. Should I? Or no? I feel a tap on my shoulder and I see Wally looking at me with a smile.

"You should go with him, try getting his mind off things" He says.

I hesitantly nod, "But-"

"I know I know you're mad at him for the stunt he pulled at the movie theater, but-"

"How did you-"

"It's not that hard Kori, you completely ignoring him, not sitting by him, the" he mocks my hmphing noise and turns his should dramatically, then he looks back at me and raises an eyebrow.

I sigh and say, "Fine" I then get into Richards car and wait for him to say something.

After 5 minutes and everybody is gone, he asks me, "Where are we going."

"Everyone is going to the park, but wherever you want to go" I say.

He nods and then starts the car and starts driving. I look out the window and then look back to him and just watch him.

After 20 minutes, he stops the car and gets out; he jogs over to the other side of the car and opens the door for me. I step out and take in our surroundings. We are on a rocky cliff side that overlooks the city. Richard sits on a large rock facing the city. I sit next to him and just look out at what he is looking at. We just sit there in comfortable silence and just watch the world pass by.

"I found this place after I moved here…it's quiet and peaceful. I normally come here to think and just get away" He says breaking the peaceful silence. I had a place similar to this out in Jump City.

"It's beautiful out here; you have the whole city right in front of you." I say amazed.

"You should see it at night, all the city lights on" He says and throws a small pebble.

"I'm sure it's pretty." I say and kick some of the rocks on the ground.

I look over at him and watch his expression. It looks peaceful, but I can tell there is something on his mind. "Why did you bring me here Richard?" I ask gently, not trying to push the question.

He turns his head to face me, I can't tell if he is looking at me, or not, stupid sunglasses are in the way. He shrugs and whispers, "Cuz I trust you."

I study his face and decided to do something that will either completely destroy his trust for me, or will make me start to trust him. I slowly reach my hands over to his sunglasses. He doesn't stop me, and so I go for it. I take off his sunglasses.

Behind them were the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. They showed hurt, trust, passion…lust. I find myself slowly leaning into him and him leaning in to me as well. Are lips are just mere centimeters away and my eyes flutter shut, then his cell starts to ring. He sighs and pulls away, then I pull away and look out at the city blushing madly. I can't believe I just did that!

"Hello? What do you want Tim…who…Tim just tell me...fine!" he says and hits the end call button on his phone angrily angrily and sighs.

"Who was it" I ask him.

"Tim, he says someone is at our house and he refused to tell me, so now I can't ignore him and just not come, because I don't know who it is." He says annoyed and shoves his phone back into his pocket.

I nod and get up from the rock, I am about to give his sunglasses back, but he puts his hands on mine giving me butterflies and a tingling sensation in my hands, "Keep them" he then puts them on my face "There better looking on you any way" he says and I blush.

We then head into his car and he blares the stereo and the song "The Great Escape" comes on by Boys like Girls is on.

"I love this song!" I say and start singing it.

He chuckles and starts driving down the steep road. "I like it too" He says.

"Paper bag and plastic hearts, are all belongings in shopping carts. its goodbye, but we got one more night." I sing the first few lines. "Let's get drunk and ride around, and make peace with an empty town. We can make it right. Throw it away forget yesterday we'll make the great escape, we won't hear a word they say, they don't know us anyway. Let it burn. Watch it die. Cause were all finally free tonight."

"Tonight will change our lives, It's so good to be by your side, we'll cry. We won't give up the fight. We'll cream loud at the top o our longs and they'll think its cause we're young and we'll feel so alive…Throw it away, forget yesterday, we'll make the great escape we won't hear a word they say they don't know us anyway. Watch it burn, let it die, cause were all finally free tonight." Richard sings

"All of the wasted time, the hours that were left behind. The answers that we'll never find. They don't mean a thing tonight." We sing together.

"Throw it away forget yesterday, we'll make the great escape. We won't hear a word they say, they don't know us anyway…Throw it away, forget yesterday we'll make the great escape, we won't hear a word they say they don't know us anyway, Throw it away forget yesterday we'll make the great escape. We won't hear a word they say, they don't know us anyway. Watch it burn, let it die, cause were all finally free, tonight." We finish.

"You're a really good singer" Richard says to me with a smile.

"Not as good as you" I say and smile right back.

"No way your way better" he retorts.

I roll my eyes at him. I should ask him if he wants to sing a duet with me. As we drive home I contemplate on whether I should ask him to sing a duet with me or not. Before I know it, we arrive at Wayne Manor.

"Richard?" I ask him nervously.

"What?" he asks and looks at me with a smile.

"Do you…want to sing a duet?" I ask him hesitantly.

He smiles at me and says, "I'd love too."

I smile at him and we get out of the care then we head into the mansion; we take off our jackets and Richard calls, "Were home!"

"In the kitchen!" Tim's voice calls back.

We head towards the kitchen and there is a man with black hair talking with Tim, Bruce, and Alfred.

"Ah Master Richard, Miss Kori." Alfred says.

The guy with black hair turns around to face us. My eyes widen in complete shock.

"Kori?"

"Jason?"

* * *

**Shocking, I know right. Bet none of you saw that coming. Alright few more things. This is dedicated to my friend Shawn, because he and I got into a fight and he claimed that I 'Broke his heart' and I promised him I'd make it up to him even though he breaks mine all the time. Last thing Happy Thanksgiving guys!**


	4. Just the Beginning

**Long AN, please read to understand certain things in the story. **

**This would have been up earlier, but things have been really hectic for me lately, I haven't had much writing time. Also please tell me what I am doing well and what I can do better. Anyways, up to 25 reviews for an update. **

**And I didn't explain this last chapter; we skipped ahead 3 months after chapter 2.**

For the duets, _Kori is Italics, _**Richard is bold, **_**both of them singing together is bold and Italics. **_

**Also to my young reader guest reviewer…I have a life outside of Fan Fiction, I am going as fast as I can, I have other things going on in my life, I cannot drop everything and just write up an awesome chapter. It takes time. **

**Warning: DRAMA GALORE!**

* * *

Jason picks me up and spins me and I laugh. What on earth is he doing here; he is supposed to be in Jump City. Wait why is he here in Wayne Manor anyway, how does he know these people. What's going on here?

"What are you doing here?" he asks me after he puts me down.

"What are you doing here?" I ask myself still having a hard time wrapping my head around the whole situation.

"My family lives here, how do you know them?" he asks with that same huge grin plastered on his face that was always on his face when I was around.

"Um I am a friend of Richard" I say remembering that other people were in the room.

He takes a step towards us and there was a slight frown present on his face, "Um how do you two know each other?" he asks with confusion in voice.

"She was like my best friend in Jump City growing up" Jason says and picks me up and spins me, and I giggle again.

He was my best friend. I met him, in second grade, which is when I moved to Jump from Tameran. I was 7, Kom was 11, and Ryan was 5. I was made fun of a lot because, I spoke differently from the other kids, for example, instead of saying, Can I use the restroom, I would say, May I use the room of rest? They also made fun of me because of formal I was. Jason didn't care though, he stood up for me whenever people bullied me, he didn't that I spoke differently; he is the one that helped me with my English. He introduced me to all of his friends; I became especially close with Donna. She is the one I went to with all my girl problems; she is the only one that knows I liked Jason.

It was in 9th grade when I started having feelings for him, it started off as just a harmless crush, but that grew into something so much more, but that something more could never have been acted on, because my parents and brother died. The day I had to leave I almost told him that I liked him…but that wouldn't have been far to him.

"How do you know Richard?" I ask him.

"He's my brother. Remember Circus boy?" Jason says.

"Wait…he's that Richard?" I say in complete shock.

"Yup" Jason says with a nod.

I turn and look at Richard, Jason told me all about his brothers and his step father, but I didn't know that this was his family. I know pieces about Richard's past, and how his parents died in some freak accident, I remember feeling so bad for Richard after he told me that, even though I didn't know him at the time. He told me about how Bruce adopted him.

I remember him telling me about Bruce, and how he was CEO of Wayne Enterprise, I can't believe I didn't see it before. I am friends with that Richard, and his step dad is that Bruce. I can be so blind! How did I not see this?

"It's really good to see you, how's your sister doing?" he asks bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Still partying hard" I say still trying to process everything.

"Sounds about right, how are you doing though?" he asks with worry in his tone.

I glance at Richard, he still doesn't know about my parents or brother. "I am doing well; Richard and his friends have been very kind to me" I say.

Jason looks at Richard and says, "Thanks care of taking care of her bro" he then pats him on the back.

Richard takes my hand and then says, "Well I'm sure Kori's parents are getting very worried, I should get her home."

Jason looks at me then to Richard then back to me, "He doesn't know?" he asks me.

I look down and shake my head. Oh no, here comes the truth. Am I ready for this? For him to know the whole truth? Don't cry Kori, don't cry, do not cry.

"What is he talking about Kori?" he asks me.

I sigh and look into his sapphire eyes. How do I tell him this, I can't just say, "oh yeah by the way both of my parents and brother are dead." Dang it Kori don't cry! I turn to look at Jason and I then notice, Bruce, Tim and Alfred have left. I can feel the hot salt water against my eyes start to come up, but I blink them away.

"Dick" Jason starts.

"Jason…I'll tell him" I say stopping Jason.

He nods and then hugs me, "I'll see you later Kori." He gives me a kiss on the cheek then leaves.

I sigh and turn to Richard, "We'll talk in the car" I say and then start heading out and Richard is right on my tail.

He opens the door for me like always and I get in. He walks to the other side of the car and gets in. He starts the ignition and he pulls out of the driveway. We drive in silence.

He parks in front of my house, but I don't get out. I look at him and I see him staring at me intently. I take a deep breath and ask, "I bet you want to know what's going on huh?

He gives me a smile, "You don't have too…But it'd be nice to know what's going on."

I give him a small smile back, I'm glad he isn't angry with me. This makes things slightly easier…only slightly though.

"Well let's start from the beginning. I moved here from Tameran when I was seven years old because a war broke out on Tameran, between Gordania and us, and my family was sent away by the secret services." I say.

"Wait secret services? Were you like royalty or something?" he asks slightly jokingly.

I hesitate for a moment before saying, "Would you believe me if I said yes?"

He looks at me taken back completely and in complete shock. "So are you like a princess or something?" he asks.

I sigh and say, "Yes I am."

"Cool" he says and smiles at me.

It was my turn to look shocked, cool? Really? "Um anyways, we were sent to live in Jump City California. I was sent there to live a normal life. It was hard for me because I didn't know how normal everyday citizen's acted, I was used to being home schooled by the smartest tutors in the world, I was always taken care of and made sure no one gave me any trouble. And on top of that in a different country. It was hard for me to adjust, especially when it came to school, my grades were fine, but people always made fun of me, because I spoke and did things differently from them."

"But then one day, during lunch, Jason came over and sat by me. He was very kind to me and asked me why I always sat alone, I told him, it was because no one was nice to me, and he then introduced me to all of his friends. He got the bullying to stop, and he taught me the correct way to speak English in America, and how people did things in America. He later became my best friend. We did everything together. We just…clicked"

"So why did you move here to Gotham?" He asks carefully.

I sigh, here comes the hard part. "It was August 1st. I was out at the movies with Jason and some of our other friends when it happened. Kom was already out of the house living here in Gotham. I got a call saying my parents and brother were in a car accident. Jason drove me to the hospital…only to find out it was too late." My eyes start water, Kori don't cry, don't cry! I close my eyes tight shut, so the tears don't fall.

I then feel strong arms around me. I open my eyes and I see Richard is hugging me, I burry head into his should and cry, which was the first time since the accident which was 4 months ago. He whispers to me comforting words and all I can do is nod and continue to sob into his shoulder.

After a while, I stop crying and I pull away from him. He wipes away all the tear stains away from my face, I give him a weak smile and he smiles back at me.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

"Don't be. I would tell you what happened to my parents, but it sound s like you already know" he says back.

I shake my head and say, "All I know is that your parents died in some circus accident."

He sighs, "I guess it's my turn to share."

I shake my head, "No you don't have to."

He says, "Its ok, you told me your story, and I want to tell you mine." He takes a deep breath and begins, "My parents and I were in the circus. They were trapeze artists called "The Flying Grayson's". It was when I was 8 they decided it was my time to become a part of the act. Before the show, I heard the owner of the circus and some other man arguing about money. I found out the other man's name was Tony Zucco, anyways Tony was trying to extort money from Haley. Haley refused to give him the money and Tony said he was going to regret it…and he did. During the show, when I was about to jump, the wires snapped…and my parents fell to their death…during the investigation, they found that the wires were tampered with…it wasn't just an accident…no my parents were murdered."

We just stare into each other's eyes for the longest of time. I finally ask, "Does the pain ever go away?"

He gives me a small smile and pulls me into a tight hug, "No…not fully, but it gets better in time…it helps when you have great friends by your side"

I hug him back and say, "Thank you…do you mind if I ask you another question?"

"Shoot"

I take a deep breath, "What happened between you and Barbra? I know it's none of my business and this is kind of random, but I thought, while we're talking about our pasts, I'd ask."

He chuckles and says, "No its fine. She was my first real girlfriend. I used to be a playboy, I would find any woman I could find and sleep with them, single or not I did and I didn't care, but with Babs it was different. She wasn't any just one night stand; I actually cared for her and dated her for 2 years. Last year I went to my best friend, Xavier Red's house, I leave to take a phone call and I come back and see that she's gone. I look for her everywhere and when I go into Xavier's room, and see him and her doing it. I found out she was cheating on me the whole time."

"I'm sorry" I start to say, but he stops me.

"Don't be, I deserved it. After the party needed a quick fix though and Kitten was there so…yeah…I am a different guy now. The next relationship I want, is to be a real and honest one/" he says. Oh so that's how Kitten is involved with all of this.

"Well thank you for sharing, I know it must have been hard for you" I say.

He smiles at me and says, "You too Kori."

He then gets out of the car and opens the door for me. I step out and he walks me to the door.

"I had a great day with you Kori" he says.

I smile at him and say, "I did to, and thanks for the ride home."

He kisses me on the cheek; thank god it was night, because my face is probably red as a rose. "Good night Kori"

"Good night…Richard." I say and open up the door and step into my house.

**-Monday-**

I hear a knock on the door and I dart to the door. Kom is home, and she hasn't met Richard, she doesn't even know I know him. I open the door and I am greeted with a charming smile that gives me butterflies.

"Ready?" he asks me and I nod.

"Let's go before my sister wakes up" I say and rush him out of the door.

"Why don't you want me to meet your sister?" He asks opening the door to his car for me.

I step in and he gets in on the other side, "Well because, 1 your Richard Grayson, son of Bruce Wayne who is a billionaire, 2 she will try sleeping with you because she likes anybody with money and who is good looking, and 3…no that's all I got."

"You think I'm good looking?" He asks with a smirk. I blush and look away. I can't believe I just said that!

"Well if it makes you feel better, I think you're pretty cute yourself" he says with a smile. That makes me blush even more, why does he have to be so sweet. He then starts diving towards the school.

"So I have a question for you…why was Jason living in Jump if Bruce is his step dad?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Well, Bruce adopted him, when he was really young, then they found his Aunt who was supposedly dead, she filed a law suit, she won, but Bruce got him during some holidays and every other summer." He explains. That's weird.

"Hey what song are we going to sing for the pop concert?" Richard asks changing the subject once again.

"Umm…I don't know. What song do you want to sing?" I ask him. With Jason showing up and Richard and I sharing our pasts, I haven' really put much thought into it.

"I say either Iris or Everything Has Changed." He says pulling into the parking lot.

I think about it for a moment, Everything Has Changed is actually sung by a girl and a guy and by my favorite singers, but Iris is more meaningful to both of us.

"I can't decide…flip a coin?" I say.

"Alright, Heads, we do Iris, tales we do Everything Has Changed" He says, and pulls a quarter. He flips it and it lands in his hands.

"So? What are we singing?" I ask slightly nervous.

"Everything has changed" he says.

"So do you want to practice after school?" I ask.

"Um…I can't…I've got a…thing" he says a little nervously.

"What kind of thing"

"It's a family thing"

"What kind of family thing?"

"A kind of personal family thing"

"…fine" I say in defeat. He opens the door for me and I get out. We start heading over to our group of friends.

"I SEE THEM!" Gar shouts.

"What took you so long to get out of the car?" Wally says wiggling his eyebrows.

Richard rolls his eyes Wall's head to the side. "We were talking about something that doesn't concern you" he says.

"Come on little lady. Spill" Vic says.

I look at Richard then back to Vic. He is worried they'll tease us... ok he knows we'll get teased. "Nothing important Victor" I say slightly sternly. Vic frowns and I smile.

"We will find out. Mark my words, Mark my words!" Gar says in a dramatic voice making the group roll our eyes.

We hear the bell ring and we all head to our first class. We walk into Mr. Mod's class and we take our seats. He comes and basically throws his stuff on his desk. Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"Well since somebody thought it would be funny, to put some red goop in on my mailbox, you will all hand write me a 5000 word essay, on the history of the Roman Empire which has to include all of the emperors. Your only resource is your book. It is due tomorrow" I heard a bunch of groans and with that he sat down and we all got to work.

The bell rings and I had about 1/3 of the essay done. I say goodbye to Richard and Vic, then head to Biology. All of a sudden someone bumps me. "um sorry" I say.

"Better be, why don't you watch where you're going slut" a baby like voice said.

I look to see who bumped into me and see none other than Kitten. "On second thought, I'm not sorry and you are the slut" I say and am about to walk away, but she shoves me into the lockers.

There was a course of 'ohhs". I looked to her and saw her smirking at me, I narrow my eyes her, she raises her hand to slap me, but I grab her wrist…hard. I see her start to wince. I let go of her wrist, "I suggest you go on your way" I say.

"Why you little bit-" she starts and is about to try and slap me again.

"Is there a problem ladies" Mr. Wilson, our Principal, says.

"No…no there is not, Mr. Wilson" I say sweetly. He looks from me to Kitten than back to me. He nods then goes back to patrolling the halls. Kitten narrows her eyes at me then walks away; I then go on my way to Science.

I enter the class with 30 seconds to spare. I walk over to my lab table and take a seat by Wally.

"What took you so long?" Wally asks.

"Kitten decided to start something" I say and take out our HW we were given over the weekend.

"Ooooh, what'd she want?" He asks totally interested.

"I have no idea to be honest, but she doesn't really need a reason…she does what she wants just because she wants to" I say with a nod.

"I guess" He says. Mr. Light walks in and everyone gets to their seats. We grade our HW and then we start the lab. The bell then rings after 60 minutes and Wally walks me to French.

"Hey Kori" Jenna says when we get there. She then turns to Wally "Hey baby" she says and gives him a kiss. I smile at them, then turn to Rachael.

"Hey Rachael" I say.

"Hey, I heard you and Kitten got into a little fight. You ok?" She asks slightly concerned.

I smile at her and say, "Ah its nothing, Kitten is just being Kitten again."

She nods at me, then Jenna, Rachael, and I head into French class. The teacher tells us to take our seat. She then starts going over the hw and I am not really paying attention. My mind is still on the kitten thing. What was that all about? I know she doesn't know me, but she hasn't tried starting anything with me before. Why now? What's so special about today?

All of a sudden the bell rings and I jump in my seat. I glance at the clock and I see its time for lunch. I guess my thoughts distracted me. I pick up my stuff and walk out with Rachael and Jenna to lunch. We all 3 get our salads and go to sit down. I take a seat between Richard and Jenna like always and start eating.

"How was French?" Richard asks me taking a bite out of his hamburger.

"It was…ok, I really don't know what we did, I was a bit distracted" I say and give him a smile.

"By what?" He asks taking another bite.

Should I tell him? He's a good friend, why shouldn't I tell him? Because he will freak out. He deserves to know though, but I don't want him to do something irrational. It's just Kitten though. Another One night stand of his. Just tell him!

"Well-" I start but I am interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Can I sit with you guys?" Jason says holding a tray of food.

"Jason?" Richard and I say in union.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I was forced by my Aunt to go here my senior year of High School. Can I sit with you and your friends" he asks Richard.

"Yeah, go ahead" he says a little hesitant. Jason then pulls a chair up between me and Richard.

"Um…are you going to introduce us?" Rachael asks gesturing towards Jason.

"This is Jason, my 'brother'" Richard says a little annoyed.

"And Kori's childhood friend" Jason says putting his arm around me. I smile and lean into a little which causes Rachael to raise an eyebrow.

"Can I see your schedule?" I ask and he gives it to me. We only have British Lit. together. Aw that's too bad, I was hoping to have more classes together with him.

"Looks like we only have British Lit. Together." I say and give him his schedule back.

"Hey Dick, you excited for Karate starting?" Gar asks eating a few of his fries.

"There's a Karate team? Kori, you going to join?" Jason asks me, eating his slice of pizza.

"Kori you're in Karate?" Wally asks?

"Yeah, ever since I was 3" I say taking another bite of salad.

"She was the Star of the Karate team back in Jump City; she took home 3 state trophies, and took home a national. She was an animal" he says.

"Well looks like Dickie here is going to have a little competition then" Vic says smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"Psh yeah right" Jason says with a smirk of his own on his face. He is here 5 minutes and he is already bragging about me, same old Jason. I smile at him and just continue to eat my lunch.

"Kori would hand him his butt on a silver platter "he continues.

"Probably, Dick would never hit a girl" Jenna says a little playfully. She's right there though.

"Psh Dick would a girl if it was necessary" Wally says confidently.

Richard and I glance at each other. He looks down at something then looks up. I all of a sudden feel my phone vibrate. I look and I see I have one message from Richard.

'Do we get a say in this? – Richard'

I glance at him with a smile. I text him back.

'Probs not. – Kori'

'U gonna join?- Richard'

'IDK –Kori'

'U should-Richard'

'y? –Kori'

'Well 1 I want a challenge 2 it would be a grate way 2 spend time with each other 3 we need some better people on our team-Richard'

That is true, I do want to be closer friends with him, and I have a lot in common with him it seems like. I am really good at Karate and it is a good way to blow off some steam.

'I think I will then, just b prepared 2 get ur butt kickd- Kori'

I hear him chuckle than I get another text from him.

'It is so on!-Richard'

"Alright well I should go find my next class" Jason say and gets up.

"Do you want me to help you?" I ask looking up at him.

He gives a sheepish smile and says, "Could you?"

I smile at him and get up as well. "Sure" I say. He takes my hand and we put are trays away, and I show him to his German class.

"So, your friends see nice" He says as we walk.

"Yeah, they seem to like you" I say.

"Do you like it here?" He asks me.

"I love it here" I say with a smile.

He stops and frowns. I look at him, "I love it here, but that doesn't mean I don't miss Jump. I do, I miss it all the time. I miss Jade, Donna, Connor, or you. I miss all of you…I can't or won't ever be able to forget it…but I can't dwell" I tell him.

"I know" he mumbles and looks down.

I give him a big hug. I love it here, but I also loved it there. I can love Gotham, just as much as I loved, Jump City. There are so many nice people here. There were so many nice people there too. It's not like I'll never see them again. I know I will, I can't just dwell on the past. I will always have them and I will never forget them, but I can't just mope about how they're not here with me anymore.

I pull away from the hug and say, "Go one more door down and it's on your left. I got to get to the auditorium. See you later" I say and leave to go to Calculus.

I took a seat in my seat in Calculus, and Mr. Numerous hands out our tests. "You have the hour to finish the test, you may begin now."

I finished within 55 minutes, 5 minutes to spare. I look around the room and I see that Vic and Roy are the only the ones that haven't finished the test. They both hand it in at the last second and then the bell rings. I pack up my stuff and head out the door.

Richard is there waiting for me like always. "You ready?" he asks.

"Yup, let's do this thing" I say and we head down to choir. We take our seats and we wait for Mrs. Monte to show up. After about 5 minutes of talking she finally shows up.

"Alright class now that we have our whole choir songs down, time to start with solo' and duets. Auditions are today, and I shall be adding another song to our list. It is called "Haunt" by the Bastille. It shall be sung by the guys, but there shall be a lead singer that I shall choose. Now everyone line up. First up for 'Waiting for Superman' guy solo. I also shall remind you, you can get more than one duet or solo and I also recommend you trying out for more than just one song because you may not get the solo you want." She says she then sits on a chair with a folder and a bunch of males get in line.

I go over and sit by Richard. "You should go up there Richard" I say nudging him slightly.

"I really don't want a solo" He says running a hand through his hair.

"Why not?" I ask him.

"I just don't" he says with a shrug.

"Fine…" I say even though I know there is a reason why he doesn't want to.

"So should we go for both duets?" He asks me.

I shrug and say, "Do you want to?"

He shrugs and says "Only if you do."

Well she did say to try out for more than one duet. "I guess we should" I say and he nods.

After all the Waiting for Superman auditions, Innocents by Avril Lavigne was next.

Richard nudges me and says, "You should go up there."

I shake my head no, "No way, I am not singing all by myself."

"Why not, you're too good not to have a solo" He tells me.

"Yeah, ok" I say sarcastically.

The Innocence auditions end, and then it goes When Can I see you again. Richard and I are playing games in our notebooks. We played Tic Tac Toe, Hang man and a few games of M.A.S.H. Pretty soon there calling for Everything has changed. I hear Richard take and a deep breath and I have to take one myself, and we get in line.

Other 'couples' get off the stage and it's finally Richard and I's turn. I am so nervous, what if I miss a note? What if I sing when I'm not supposed too? What if my voice cracks? Oh god, what if I sing the wrong words.

I feel Richard squeeze my hand and I look at him. "You'll do great Kori" he says. I nod and take a deep breath, we then get on stage.

"You may start when you're ready" Ms. Monte says.

_All I knew this morning when I woke  
is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
is green eyes and freckles in your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel right_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you  
**_  
_**'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**_

**And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you**

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies  
The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,  
Taking __flight__, making me feel right_

_**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you**_

_**'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming **__**home**__**  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
And you'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**_

Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind.

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

_**All I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**_

_All I know is we said, "Hello."  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed  
All I know is a new found grace  
All my days I'll know your face  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

Its then time to do Iris. Richard and I get in line again. It was our turn after about 15 minutes of waiting.

**And I'd give up forever to**** touch ****you****  
****'Cause I know that you feel me somehow**  
**You're the**** closet ****to heaven that I'll ever be****  
****And I don't wanna go home right now**

_And all I can taste is this moment__  
__And all I can breathe is your life__  
__When sooner or later it's over__  
__I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

_**And I don't want the world to see me**__**  
**__**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**__**  
**__**When everything's made to be broken**__**  
**__**I just want you to know who I am**_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming__  
__Or the__ moment of truth __in your lies_  
**When everything feels like the movies**  
_**Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive**_

_**And I don't want the world to see me**__**  
**__**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**__**  
**__**When everything's made to be broken**__**  
**__**I just want you to know who I am**_

**And I don't want the world to see me****  
****'Cause I don't think that they'd understand****  
****When everything's made to be broken****  
****I just want you to know who I am**

_And I don't want the world to see me__  
__'Cause I don't think that they'd understand__  
__When everything's made to be broken__  
__I just want you to know who I am_

**I just want you to know who I am****  
**_I just want you to know who I am_  
_**I just want you to know who I am**_

"Bravo, Brava!" Mrs. Monte says and claps along with the whole class. The bell rings, telling everyone class is over.

"Solos and Duets shall be posted tomorrow" She says and exits the room, probably to go to her office.

We all get our get our stuff and we head to British Lit.

"Hey nice singing."

"You two were amazing there."

"Good job, really nice, both of you."

Richard and I were cements left and right. Some of them aren't even in choir. Someone must have spread the word. He and I finally make it to British Lit. We take our seats and our friends crowd us immediately.

"So, a little birdy, called the whole school, told us you guys sang GREAT together" says Vic teasingly.

"Care to belt one out there for us?" Wally says with a snicker.

"Oh leave them alone" Rachael says.

Then the Mr. See-More comes in with Jason. "Alright class, we have a new student joining us today. His name is Jason Todd and he is coming from Jump City. Please take the empty seat next to Miss Anders there" he says and Jason does what he is told.

"Alright class, I have graded all your Lord of the Flies test. Some of you did good, some of you did great, some of you…not so much of either of those things" he says and hands out our tests.

I get an A, like always, Gar gets a C like always, I see Rachael has an A, which isn't really a surprise, I then hear Wally and Richard groan. I look to Richard and ask, "What'd you get?"

He shows me his paper "D-. Why is this class so hard" he says with a sigh.

I give him a sympathetic smile and say, "I'm sorry. It wouldn't be so hard if you had a tutor."

"Tutor me?" he asks. I smile and nod at him.

Mr. See-More than hands us out all copies of 'Hamlet'. We start the book today and we answer some questions in our, "As You Read' packet. The class went by quick, but this class always goes by quickly for me. We all made our way too the cars.

"Hey Kori can I talk to you in private" Jason says as we enter the parking lot and everyone gets into their designated cars and leave after they say.

"Um…"I say and look at Richard who just nods and waits in his car.

"Um, what do you want to talk about?" I ask him.

"Well, Bruce is having a big Gala tonight, and I was wondering if you would be my date?" He asks me with a smile. God that smile, I used to never be able to say no to it…and I still can't say no to it even now.

"Um…I don't know, I have a lot of HW" I say a little teasingly.

"Please! I don't want to be alone!" he says and gives me a puppy dog pout.

"Alright, I will be your 'friend date'" I say and give him a smile.

He smiles at me and says, "Great, I'll pick you up at 7." He gives me a hug and then gets into his car. I then get into Richard's car and he drops me off at my house

I get out and shut the door. I wave good bye, and when he drives away, I dart into my house. Have to get ready for this gala. Jason will be here in 4 hours, okay, finish HW then get ready. I grab my stuff and head to my room to do HW. After an hour, I finish that stupid essay for Mr. Mod and finished my French HW.

Since that is all I have for HW, I should pick out what to wear then shower. I pick out a strapless, floor length, dark purple, dress, and then head to the showers. I take about a 30 minute shower, normally I would take a 15 minute shower but I had to shave, I step out and then dry myself off.

I put the dress on and a little bit of makeup. Just some blush, eyeliner, and lip gloss, the usual. All of a sudden, I hear the door open and in comes Kom.

"Kori can you-" she stops and looks at me up and down, "Wow, someone is trying to get laid tonight, never took you for the slut type" she says cockily. That's Kom for you, always judging others when in reality, she's the slut. "SO who's the lucky guy?"

"Jason, he asked me to be his date tonight at Bruce's gala" I say stepping out of the bathroom.

"Wait, Jason…as in Jason Todd? I thought he was in Gotham?" she says following me.

"He has family here and he is going to be here the rest of the senior year" I say going into my room to brush my hair.

"Wow, now's your chance to get him into bed" She says snickering.

I throw my brush at her, "I'm not going to sleep with him! Not now, not ever!" I say leaving my room back into my bathroom to curl my hair. Jason will be here in 30 minutes.

"Your body will tell you otherwise!" she calls to me and I hear a door shut. And she just walked away from the conversation, hey, what else is new. I finish curling my hair and then all of a sudden the doorbell rings making me jump. I rush to the door to open it, and there is Jason Todd standing there, in all his glory, in a black probably tailored tux.

"Hey Kori" he says with a smile. I smile and blush slightly. "You ready to go?"

"Yup, let's go" I say stepping outside. I shiver a little; I should have grabbed a jacket, but whatever. We walk to his car which is a silver Volvo. He opens the door for me and I get in. He walks around to the other side and steps in himself, he then puts the keys into the ignition and we drive away.

"This reminds me of our junior prom" I say playing with one of my many curls.

"Yeah? Only we this time it's just you and I, not our many friends" he says with a chuckle.

Our junior prom we all decided not to take dates, we decided to all take each other. It was actually pretty funny, especially after everyone got drunk…well except me, I was designated driver. I will never forget Roy grabbing Jason by his butt and basically having a make out session in front of all of us. Neither of them remember of course except for Donna, Connor, and I. I remember the next day we made so many gay jokes at them and they were so confused and looked at us as if we were crazy.

We pull up to the place and our car is swarmed by the paparazzi. "Stay close to me" I hear Jason say, he steps out and rushes me to the other side to help me out.

"Is it true you are going to stay here for the year?"

"What made Gotham's second prince return?"

"Who's the girl?"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

We are thrown question after question. He ushers me inside and he lets out an airy laugh. "I forgot how awful the paparazzi is" he says and shakes his head. He looks at me with a concern and says, "Are you ok?"

I nod, "Yeah just a little taken back, not every day you go as a celebrity's date" I say.

All of a sudden Bruce and a girl with black hair and in a black long dress comes up too us. "Jason" Bruce says.

"Bruce" Jason says.

"This is my girlfriend Selina Kyle" He says gesturing toward to the girl who is in his arm.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Kyle" Jason says and holds out his hand. She shakes it.

"This is Kori Anders, my best friend, but date for the night" Jason says.

Selina shakes my hand and I smile at her. "Well even after coming to my house for about 3 months I have never properly met you, I am Bruce Wayne" He says and holds out his hand. I smile and shake his hand.

It is true, what he said, I have been to his house many times, but he was always in his office. Richard told me that he barley ever leaves that place, and that we shouldn't ever bother him.

"Well I better go find Richard" Bruce says.

"Wait Richard's here?" I ask, taken back a bit.

"Yes he is, he texted me around 10 minutes ago that he arrived" Bruce says.

Well that's upsetting, first h tells me that he had a personal family thing, I found out its this gala, we almost frickin kissed and he didn't even ask me to be his date? Maybe he came alone…I hope so…

"Oh" was all I was able to muster.

"Well we better get looking for him" Bruce says and walks away, Selina still in his arm.

"Kori, you ok?" Jason asks me.

I nod, "Yeah" I say even though I was lying. I am a bit hurt that Richard didn't tell me. We almost kiss and he doesn't have the decency to tell him where he is going, does he have date? Is that why he didn't tell me?

"Want to dance?" He asks holding out his hand and smiling. I smile and nod at him. He takes my hand and we walk out to the dance floor. He puts his hand on my hip and has his other hand in mine, and we start to sway to the music.

"This is nice" Jason says.

"Yeah" I say and give him a small smile.

He smiles back, and then twirls me. I return to him, and our faces are really close together. His breath tickles my lip and I start to feel butterflies. He starts to lean in and I am just frozen. I then feel his lips upon my own. As fast as it started, it ended just as fast.

"Kori I-" He says wide eyed, but I interrupt him.

"Where's the bathroom" I ask quickly.

He is about to answer, but I just leave, not giving him a chance to answer. I look down and my mind starts to race. He kissed me! I can't believe he kissed me! Why would he do that! Does he like me? Why now? He had so many other chances to kiss me, why now of all times?!

I look up and I see something that made my heart stop. Something that made my heart drop to the pit of my stomach. There was Richard Grayson…and Barbra Gordon…kissing.

Surprised is the first feeling that comes to me. Surprised they are kissing. Surprised I am seeing them kissing. That only lasts about 3 seconds.

Confusion is the second feeling that comes to me.

That is my first thought. Why? Why is he kissing her. Why is she even here? Is she his date? Is that why Richard didn't tell me? Was Richard just leading me on? Was that his plan to lure me into bed? Some sob and sympathizing story? What happened, to "I'm a different guy now"?

Anger is the third feeling that comes to me.

How could he do this to me! We almost kissed! I opened up to him! How could he betray me like this! He always treated me so kind. His eyes showed so much trust, I found myself being drawn to him, like a horse to water. Look what you did Korina, you open up to a guy and what does he do. Throws your heart out the window!

I feel a tear run down my cheek. I squeeze my eyes shut and turn around and walk away. He doesn't like you Kori. He is just another playboy who tried to steal your heart. He doesn't give a care about my feelings. All he cares about is, who is going to be in his bed tonight.

Well you know what? Two can play at this game. If he is going to screw with me? I am going to screw with him.

I find Jason on a balcony, standing and looking down.

"Jason" I say.

He turns around and looks at me in surprise "Kori, I-" I don't let him finish because I kiss him.

He seems to be taken back, but soon returns it. My tongue traces his bottom lip. His mouth opens and our tongues attack each other, fighting one another for dominance. He pushes me to the wall and a hand is behind his neck, bringing him closer to me and another running through his hair. A moan comes from my throat and Jason fully presses his body to mine.

"Kori?" I hear a familiar voice say.

Richard.


	5. The 'New' Girl

**I am so terribly sorry for this being late! First I had to go to North Dakota for a few days, and then I had to go up north, then my sister's stupid computer broke so now she won't stop using mine. I am so terribly sorry for this, but updating is going to be really hard now.**

**Alright I know this thing is super annoying and long, but if you want a good, well thought out story, check out **_**conflicted opportunities**_** it is better than half of the crap written for Teen Titans. I am a big fan of it and so is McKnight2.0, GO CHECK IT OUT!**

**Now on with the story, 43 reviews for an update.**

* * *

The second the sound of Richard's voice makes its way through my ears, my lips freeze against Jason's and I am certain that my heart has just came to a complete stop in my chest. Panic…panic is the first emotion that I feel, I hadn't planned on him seeing this, but that is quickly replaced by anger as mental images of him kissing Barbra flashes through my mind.

I subconsciously step back from Jason and turn my eyes toward him, finding his fist clenched at his side and his teeth gritted together. I must admit, it does send some type of satisfaction coursing through me, but that is mostly unnoticed due to the intense rage I am feeling. As crazy as it sounds, I feel cheated on and I hope he feels the same way.

"What are you doing?" he growls, making no attempt to hide his anger, which really sets me off.

"What am I doing? What are you doing? If it wasn't for Bruce telling me you were going to be here, I wouldn't have even known! And then when I go looking for you, I find you with your tongue buried down Barbra Gordon's throat!," I yell, never having felt more anger before in my life, but what really hurts is that I know all this anger stems from how much it tore me apart to see him with her.

He is quite for a moment, staring at me with a dumfounded expression on his face. "You saw that? Kori, you don't understand, she..." He pauses mid-sentence with a shake of his head. "Wait, is that what this is about?" his cold voice spits as he motions between me and Jason. "Some kind of sick revenge meant to hurt me?"

"No!" I shout even though I know very well it's the truth. "I happen to like Jason for your information and whatever you do and who you do it with is your business because you and I are nothing!"

I regret those words the second they leave my mouth because all the anger on his face vanishes, replaced by and indescribable coldness, lack of any form of readable emotion. "You're right, Kori, we are nothing. I was wrong about you. I thought you were different…but I guess I was wrong. You are just like all the others and it's because of people like you that I don't let anyone in. I made a mistake when I trusted you, and I can guarantee you… it won't happen twice."

I feel breathless as watch through now tear filled eyes as he walks away, me now feeling more conflicted than ever. I rush out to the front of the building.

"Kori! Kori wait up" I hear Jason saying. I ignore him and continue to walk. "Kori!" I hear him yell again. Again, I ignore him.

I finally stop when we are at front of the building. I turn and look at him, "What?" I ask.

"Are you ok" he asks me. Well that's stupid question.

"Just peachy" I say as his car is being rolled up. He is about to open the door for me, but I beat him to it and open it myself. He walks around to the other side and gets in while I'm looking straight ahead.

"Kori" He begins to say but I interrupt him

"Drive"

"But"

"Drive"

"Kori please"

"Drive!"

He sighs and starts the car up. We start on our way; to what I am assuming is my house. We drive in silence. Not that peaceful silence that is welcomed and comforting. No this is that silence that is filled with tension and things that need to be discussed but you don't want too

"Hey, are you ok Kor?" he asks me breaking the silence.

"Just fine" I say looking out the window.

"You don't seem fine. You seem mad that Dick was a kissing that girl…Barbra was it?" He asks.

"Like I said five minutes ago, Dick Grayson is nothing to me. He is a womanizing man whore who makes girls fall for him before tossing them away like trash. As far as I'm concerned he can do what and whoever he wants" I say.

I hear Jason sigh and he seems to drop the subject, at least for the moment. I know we have a lot to talk about, I mean, I did just make out with him, but I would rather do it when my emotions weren't so scattered and I had a clear mind. Tonight a few things have become very clear to me. I like Dick Grayson... a lot actually, but he is what everyone said he is… a major playboy and a cheater, scared to give his heart away and I was nothing more than one of his play things. That fact hurts me deeply, but I can't do anything to change it… no matter how much I want to.

Also, I am now very confused about Jason. Do I like him? Yes, I don't doubt that. He is amazing and has been there for me every time I have needed him... but I really don't know if there is that spark we used to have, the one that was like a swirling wildfire burning throughout my body.

I know I would feel that fabled spark if Richard kissed me. It's almost like I can feel just when we share a glance that turns into a lingering stare, but as much as it pains me to admit, my feelings for him are clearly not returned and I now see the monster under the pretty face, so I will be strong, I will not let him do to me what he has done to countless other girls. Besides, Jason kissed me, which means he does like me and I know he will treat me well, so I shouldn't even be having this internal debate, but... I really can't help it.

We finally get to my house. He opens the door for me and offers to walk me to the door.

"Some crazy night huh?" he says.

"Yup" I say. We get to the door and take out my key to unlock my door.

"Um good night, pick you up tomorrow?" He asks me.

I nod and open the door. "Um good night" I say.

"Good night Kori" he says and starts to lean in for a kiss. I quickly enter my house and slam the door shut. I rush to the bathroom, slam the door shut and lock it. I rest my elbows on the counter and I put my head in my hands.

This night was a total disaster. I was hit with one thing right after another. I sigh and look up into the mirror. Wow…I look like a mess. My eyeliner is running, there is tear stains on my face, and my hair is disheveled. My hands turn on the sink and I grab a black wash cloth to wash my face.

After I finish cleaning my face up, I take my dress off and turn the shower faucet on and turn it towards the hot till it can't be turned anymore. I step in and the water is scorching hot. I close my eyes and turn my head towards the shower head. What a night…what a night. Let's see here, formerly met Bruce Wayne, Jason kisses me, find Dick and Babs making out, made out with Jason, and then fought with Dick…what a night indeed. The events start to replay in my mind. Tears threaten to fall, but I refuse to let them. Do not cry Korina Anders…a boy isn't worth it, especially if that boy is nothing but a womanizing whore.

I grab the shampoo and conditioner and wash my hair. Letting the suds slowly run down my body, I lean against the shower wall and sigh. Wait…I have class and Karate with him tomorrow…I hate everything. I turn off the shower and grab a towel. After I dry off I grab my pink fuzzy robe and go to my room. My eyes skim my closet to find some pajamas. My mind decides on pink and blue plaid flannel pajama bottoms and a white tank top.

I brush my hair and teeth and I am about to crawl underneath the covers, but I hear a knock. A groan escapes my mouth and I open the door to see a slightly drunk Kom. "So…did you guys do it?"

Out of all the things she could have said to me she says that, but then again it shouldn't be a surprise, sex is the only thing she talks about with me. I give her and bland look, "Yes, we had sex, in the car, the shower, I finally just had to tell him to leave even though it was so good" I say sarcastically.

"Ooooh I knew it, you are such slut. How big was he?" She says taking what I said seriously.

"Get out!" I yell at her.

"What? Don't want to share your first time with your sister?"

"We never had sex, get out!" I say and slam the door on her. I huff out a breath and crawl into bed dreading the day to come.

**The Next Day… **

Piercing blue is what I find myself staring…no not staring…glaring. I find myself glaring into Richard frickin Grayson's azure eyes. He seems to all but ignore me and frankly that makes me angrier. I don't know why, but I wan't some sort of rise out him. Maybe because it shows me that he at the very least still cares, but he is treating me and Jason like ghosts, oblivious to our existence. I turn and look to see Jason with our food walking towards the table.

"My lady" He says and puts the tray in the middle of where he and I sat.

"Why thank you" I grab his shirt and pull him into a searing kiss. Out of the corner of my eye I see Richard narrow his eyes at me.

"Can you not. I'd like to enjoy my food" Dick says rather annoyed.

My lips leave his so I can look at him "Well if you don't like it, I'm sure Barbra is around here somewhere" I say.

"Maybe I will" he says and storms away from the table. I down at my salad and just poke around it with my fork.

"Ok what was that?" Wally asks.

"When did you and Jason become a thing?" Karen asks.

"I am so confused" Gar says.

"What happened last night?" Vic asks.

"Well, Jason asked me to Bruce's gala, I went with him, I went to go find a bathroom and saw his tongue buried down Bab's throat and then I don't know...Jason and I just got together" I say with a shrug and take a bite of my salad. Memories flash into my head of them kissing. I frown and bite my lip to keep it from trembling.

"No way!" Wally says.

"He is with that whore again, I thought he learned his lesson the first time" Karen asks.

"Looks like Dick is back to his old ways again." Rachael says with a sigh.

I look up to see all their faces filled with disappointment. I look down at my food again and continue to pick at it. I guess he really doesn't care about me, if he did he would have shown it…or maybe, maybe he is trying to hide the pain. That seems more like him; he is always trying to hide his emotions. Or he really doesn't give a crap about you. You heard what they said, 'he is back to his old ways again'. Maybe he really doesn't care and I was just some random girl that he wanted. He looked annoyed by me kissing him not jealous …maybe he really isn't interested. Ugh, why can't boys just come with manuals that would make things so much easier on…well the female population really.

Another sigh escapes my lips and I look up to see everyone staring at me. "What?" I ask.

"Are you ok?" Jenna asks me with concern in my voice.

No, not really. My mind keeps going in every which direction. I don't know what to think anymore, nor do I even know if I am ok. I fake a smile and say, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

The bell rings signaling that lunch is over and it's time to go to class. Jason kisses me and says, "Can we talk?"

"Sure" I say and give him a smile.

"Where are we at in our relationship?"

"Were together silly" I say and ruffle his hair.

He gives me a small smile and says, "That's not really what I meant."

A sigh escapes my lips"Can we talk about this later, I have to go" I say. I know what he wants to talk about and I really don't want to talk about it now.

He sighs and says, "Sure." He gives me a kiss and then I walk to my calculus class. I didn't really pay attention in class; my mind was still debating with itself.

Class ends and I walk out the door to see that Richard is not waiting for me. Why would he wait for me, he hates me... maybe…here we go again you keep hanging on a string of hope that doesn't exists. Face the facts, he doesn't care about you. And what do I tell Jason…to be honest I am not really sure where we are either. A sigh escapes my lips, why is this so complicated. Class ends and I walk to the auditorium. As much as I wish to change the past, I can't.

I enter the auditorium and I look around. My eyes see Richard and he is in his normal spot. He had a new pair of sunglasses on and a scowl in his face. His head turns towards me and his scowl deepens. My eyes narrow at him slightly. Why is he so infuriating! I walk over to my seat with a huff.

Mrs. Monte walks in and rings a bell to get everyone's attention. "Everyone take your seats and I shall tell you all who is singing the solos and duets." My heart completely stops and drops into my stomach. Richard and I might have to sing together...in front of people...Oh god this is a disaster...well maybe she didn't pick us. She announces who gets solo's, "Kara Sorel you shall be singing _Innocence_ and Garth Waters you shall sing _Waiting For Superman _and Richard Grayson shall be singing lead for _Haunt. _

She then announces the duets. "Richard and Kori will sing Iris, Richard and Kara you will sing everything has changed" She says. Mrs. Monte finishes who is singing what and with who and then we all practice our all choir songs.

The bell rings and I get out of the auditorium. Great, just great. How are we supposed to sing together without yelling at each other or going at each other's throat? Another sigh comes from my lips for which would have been like hundredth one that day. I slowly make my way to my British lit class, dreading it with every step. I finally made it to the class, and everyone was in there seats talking minus Richard and I sit down in my seat next to Jason. He immediately puts his arm around me and gives me a kiss "How was choir?" he asks.

I put on a fake smile and say, "It was ok." Lie. That was a total lie. It was absolutely terrible, but am I going to tell him that no.

He smiles back at me and asks, "That's good, are you excited for Karate practice?" Shoot! With all this drama going on, I totally forgot about practice. Oh, Richard is going to be at practice. What am I going to do! He gives me a kiss on the cheek and I tense. "Don't be nervous" He says trying to sooth me.

Mr. See-More comes in and tells us to take out our _Hamlet _books and packets. We go over the hw, but I am not really paying attention. Now that I think about it, I haven't really paid any attention in class today. But anyways, I know what I am going to do about Richard at Karate. It's simple; just avoid him at all costs. That shouldn't be so hard, and Jason is in Karate so, I will just stick with him. I smile to myself now that I got all that taken care of. I actually start paying attention to what he is actually saying. The bell finally rings and I start to pack up.

I grab my things and Jason offers to carry my stuff and I tell him no and he just shrugs and we head to Karate. Richard always persisted that he needed to carry my stuff, I'm not use to having to carry my stuff and honestly, I miss Richard bugging me about carrying my stuff.

Jason and I head into spate locker rooms, so we can change into our Karate Gis'. I head into the Karate room and I have to say, this place is huge. One wall is all glass casings that are filled with trophies and plaques. I walk over to it and I see a lot of the trophies are State championships. A plaque catches the corner of my eye and I look at it. It is a plaque that says 'Richard Grayson 1st place sectional' 2010'. He was only a freshman. I study his picture. Nothing really looks like it changed, except for the height. He looked like he was 5'6 in this picture and his body was a scrawny stick.

"Impressive isn't it?" says a voice from behind me. I turn around and I see Principal Wilson in a Karate Gi. He is our Sensei? He walks closer to me and looks at his trophy wall. "Grayson, one of my greatest pupils" he says. He then looks at me, "I heard you were the big 'star' in Jump City, I'm glad you are with us" He says and then walks away to greet the others coming in. I follow him and I see Jason come in.

He smiles and walks up to me and places a kiss on my lips. I pull away and puts his hands on my hips, "You look really cute in your Karate Gi" he says and leans in for a kiss. I put my head down and he kisses the top of my head, "Jason, there is other people I here" I say even though that's not really the reason I dodged it.

"Alright my pupils gather around" I hear Principal Wilson say and we walk over to the circle. "For all you first years, welcome, and for all of you have been here, welcome back. I am your Sensei and you will call me Sensei. Today we are just going to work on our standard stances and maybe we will get into the proper way to strike" He says and we all get in rows and he shows us the correct stance. I already know how to do these so I let my eyes wander.

I see Richard helping a girl with her stance. He has his eyes around her and is helping her into the correct stance. My eyes narrow at him and I get a good look at the girl. I have seen her before, her name is Kara and she is a junior. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She was twice his size and she was wearing a green belt. No green belt needs help on your standard stance. She turns her head towards me and smirks smugly at me. My eyes widen slightly, why that little slut. She doesn't need help, he only thinks she does, or maybe he is knows she doesn't and he is trying to get with her.

I turn my head and look at Jason and he is focusing very hard on trying to get it right. This would be his fourth year and he only has a white with  
a yellow stripe. That is pretty good for only 4 years, but I know the only reason why he joined was because I convinced him to. I glance back at Richard and Kara and she was giggling as he whispered something into her ear. Oh two can play at this game.

"Need help babe?" I ask a little flirty. He gives me a sheepish smile and I walk behind him and I get him into the correct stance. I make sure to brush my hands against him and brush my lips on his ear as I whisper the correct way to do the stance. Jason shivers slightly and I glance back at them and Richard is looking at us. I smirk at him lightly and go back helping Jason.

"You Know kara, you have the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. I can't believe we never talked before" I hear Richard say. My ears perk up and I start listening in.

Kara giggles and says, "You are to sweet Dick. Maybe we could get to know each other better" I hear her say and my grip on Jason tightens.

"Um Kori"

"I'm free after this, want to head over to Wayne Manner, I can give you the grand tour" He says and I grip Jason even harder.

"Kori, baby, too tight"

"Oh? What would I get to see in this 'grand tour'" She says.

"The Kitchen, Garden, theater room, my room, my" He whispers that last part in her ear and she giggles. I am squeezing Jason's arm so hard my knuckles are white.

"I'd love to" She says and gives him seductive look.

"Kori, baby, too...tight"I let go of Jason and I clench my fists. "Kori, are you ok?" I hear Jason ask. I see Richard whisper something in her ear and they give each other lustful looks. I look away and storm out of the room fuming.

* * *

**This is probably not my favorite chapter. I was rushed, blame my sister. Anyways a big thanks to McKnight2.0 who helped me a lot in this chapter. Again I am sorry for this being so late and please Review, Favorite or Follow or all three.**


End file.
